mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Cherub
The Felt The Felt appear to be to some form of cherubim. Is this strictly speculation? (This, however IS speculation: They are Carapacean/Cerbum imbreds or something.) Patman12 13:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) English themes? Is it just me, or is there something going on with British/English stuff in the Cherubim. Would this apply to the whole race, or is it just because of the hypothetical link between uu/UU and LE? ~anzkji | chat? 15:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : New theory, all British people are Cherubs and are thus evil by nature. Holywood argees with me. : ... *THATS RASIST* : 15:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::[[:File:Sorceror Nobody English.gif|I don't know what you're talking about. I, for one, am from England, and I'm not evil at all]] ::Yes. Good. Help us keep up the facade. The world wont know what hit them. Mwahaha. --Necrosis103 01:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hemochecimarkaspectrum" This word is clearly misspelled. I believe the author intended to type "floccinaucinihilipilification" instead...? Seriously though, this is a bit too speculative and neologist even for my wildly liberal taste. But it is at least amusingly reminiscent of when one of the trolls presumed that mustache => human subspecies... :D TricksterWolf 02:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cherubs/Cherubim According to page, the plural form of cherub used in-comic is "cherubs". Should the article be changed to reflect this? --YTguy 03:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : I definitely think so, I don't know where we got "cherubim" from. Aepokk Venset 03:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Cherubim is a valid pluralization of cherub, based on its biblical origins, particularly in hebrew. -- 04:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yep what Anon said, I would've expected Hussie to use it, however Hussie and as such we should follow in his example. However Hussie used multiple different plurals for Lusus so it is possible that he will switch between Cherubs and Cherubim. The Light6 05:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Final Face of Demon Mobster Kingpin? Um... has anyone else noticed that Lord Engish and the cherub's faces kind of resemble DMK's final face? I don't know if it's worth putting in trivia, I just noticed it. --BornOn413 00:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I think it would work on the talk page. Chezrush 01:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I think the image on the page should be a gif that fades between Calliope's chained up sprite and Caliborn's chained up sprite. What does everyone think about that? 15:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, sure. +1 supporter ~anzkji | chat? 19:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 09:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Biology / English connection So after catching up to the updates (to the comic and to the wiki) I've noticed something missing from the section on cherub biology. According to cherubs have a natural latent connection to the forces presiding over all things eternal, and that immortals (e.g. god tiers) are permeated with this energy. When cherubs tap into the energy they become indestructible and can only be hurt by the cherub they are fight-mating with (the indestructibility and only being hurt by the other cherub is mentioned in the article but not its cause nor the cause's potential connection to Sburb), this offers hints not only to a potential cause of 's indestructibility, but also why an alternate Calliope might be able to harm him, and even a reason why is able to override the god tier revival process. That is why I am bringing it up here instead of just updating the article myself (I will probably do that anyhow), because multiple articles might need to be updated. - The Light6 (talk) 08:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :The only part of this I'm not clear on is what you mean by being able to override the god tier revival process. Are you basing this on Hussie's possible status asa god tier and eventual death at 's hands? 18:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC)